


Consistent with Restraint

by AnitaB



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, Rape case fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaB/pseuds/AnitaB
Summary: I’ve been a Gil/Sara shipper since season one. And while I’m overjoyed that the show finally saw sense, I wrote this little piece before their official writers got on the band wagon.  Rape cases always get under Sara’s skin and she’s always been able to get under Gil’s skin.  Finally their restraint shatters.  On with the romantic smut.Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing I do own would be worth winning in a law suit.This is another hard drive special.





	1. Chapter 1

Consistent with Restraint  


By AnitaB  


Author’s notes: I’ve been a Gil/Sara shipper since season one. And while I’m overjoyed that the show finally saw sense, I wrote this little piece before their official writers got on the band wagon. Rape cases always get under Sara’s skin and she’s always been able to get under Gil’s skin. Finally their restraint shatters. On with the romantic smut.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing I do own would be worth winning in a law suit. 

Consistent with Restraint  


By AnitaB  


Chapter one: Self-restraints 

“I don’t care what … that man… or his lawyer will tell you. It was not sex. It was rape.” 

Standing next to him, Grissom could feel the tension thrumming up and down the muscles of Sara’s back. Cases like this always made her… jumpier… than usual. It would be wise to keep a close eye on her. And not, Grissom told the little voice at the back of his brain, because of how beautiful anger looked on her. //Especially when it sometimes lets you touch her.\\\

There was that voice again. The one that kept getting harder and harder to silence. The voice that always without fail pointed out to Grissom Sara’s smile, the soft warmth of her skin against his, the scent of her hair. //Yeah, that’s the voice.\\\

“Let’s go, Sara. The lab is calling us.” Touching one hand to her elbow, Grissom tried to lead her away from the one way mirror and out of this room. But Sara wasn’t about to budge. 

“No, Gris, I’m going to take the photos when they’re done talking to her.” Her arm moved away from his fingers and Grissom missed the touch. And when Sara tucked that arm back tight against her ribs, he had to pull farther back. The urge to hug her like she was hugging herself, to pull her against his chest and … well, it was easier to resist from a little more distance. 

“Sara, the hospital techs did that with the rape kit.” 

“And we’ve both seen how badly done some of those photos are, Grissom.” Uh-oh, his complete last name and in that voice. There was going to be no changing Sara’s mind. “We’d certainly lose half the details in picts like that.” 

“All right, Sara, I’ll head back and start processing her car.” Angry Sara was dangerous Sara, to his self control. It always made him wonder how all that lovely passion and fire would present in other circumstances like //Gil Grissom, don’t you dare even think it.\\\ “See you back at the lab.” 

“Yeah, later, Gris.” 

Beating a hasty retreat, Grissom again reminded himself to behave. //God, I hate these kinds of cases.\\\

000

Something wasn’t quite making sense to Sara and the wad of photos spread over her desk wasn’t helping enough. She needed to visualize it better… experiment time.

Standing, Sara found her feet taking her to Grissom in the garage without any conscious direction on the part of her brain. She stopped at the door and watched him for a minute or three. Gil was always so on guard if he knew anyone was around… even her. Especially her, sometimes. And Sara certainly couldn’t let herself enjoy the view like this when he knew she was there. The way his lab coat outlined the strong muscles in his back and arms. The focused, detailed and attentive look on his face. 

Gil Grissom had absolutely no idea what he could do to her insides. The man could make a bug lecture hot. //Gil.\\\ “Gris?” Sara could hear the question in her voice and hated it. Hated and loved that his calm assurance could make her timid like this. And eager. A muscle somewhere in Grissom’s back almost flinched and Sara watched a little breathlessly as he turned toward her voice. She wanted to feel those muscles move, under her hands, against the hard edges of her nails. 

“Yes, Sara,” His eyes were locked on her face and now it was the muscles in her back that almost flinched. When Gil looked at her like that. “Whattaya got?” 

//An urge to kiss you silly.\\\ “A fuzzy picture, got a sec?” Leaning against the door jam, Sara felt her fingers curl into the wood frame to keep herself from reaching out to touch him. 

“Sure, need a hand with something?” 

She grinned wildly. “Both actually.” //Not to mention knees, ribs and feet.// 

Getting to his feet, Gil returned the smile. God, Sara loved his smiles, such rare treats. “Consider them yours.” 

//What she really wanted to use those hands for… stop it, CSI Sidle. Working now, speaking for the voiceless.\\\ “Good, I need you to attack me.” Giving him one more brilliant grin, Sara turned on one heel and walked away in silence as Gil’s jaw dropped. She didn’t see the flicker behind his eyes.

000

People, when asked, would describe Grissom as a meticulous man who always had a response for anything and everything. Sara Sidle, however, left him speechless with that grin and the words on her lips. 

And the images that floated across the backs of his eyes. //No,\\\ Shaking himself slightly Grissom got his legs working under him and followed Sara down the hall to a work. He stopped just inside the door at the sight of Sara sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bare floor. The chairs had already been pushed to the edges of the room. “Sara, did you just ask me to…” Grissom felt the look on his face and paused a second to blank it off. “What did you just say?” 

There was the smile on her face again. Grissom loved and hated that smile and the things it did to his gut. “I just asked you to attack me.” 

Words in a truly shocking number and variety spilled through his brain. Only one made it past his lips. “Why?” 

“I can’t tell from the pictures whether or not the vict’s wounds are consistent with being restrained.” 

//Well, that makes sense but…\\\ “Why me? Why not Nick or Warrick. Either one fits your suspect better.” //Then I wouldn’t have to touch you and not…\\\ Before his eyes Sara brightened and laughed. 

“Nick? I’d never hear the end of it. And I’d be asking for it, too. Warrick would behave himself a little better, but he’s out in the field with Catherine.” Leaning both elbows on her knees, Sara looked for all the world like a teenager or a college student. “Do I look like a masochist?” 

Grissom felt his eyebrow leap on its own and a dark smile crook his lips. “You did just ask to be attacked and manhandled. Appearances can be deceiving.” He loved this kind of banter. Loved to watch that sparkle in her eyes. 

“And yet, you’re still all the way over there and no handling has occurred.” Leaning back on both hands, Sara grinned up at him. The images that paraded behind his eyes weren’t new. They were treasured favorites in his mental collection. It was just that … those pictures had never been echoed quite so clearly in real life. Sara was leaning up towards him, smiling. Her hair was falling loose in the way that always begged for his hands. And Sara was asking to be touched. //I know exactly how to handle every inch of you.\\\ Fighting not to see his sheets behind her, Grissom barely managed to hear her next words. “So, Gris, gonna attack me or what?” 

//Sara, yes, please…\\\ “Uh, yeah, sure.” Weakly peeling his grip from the doorjamb, he moved to stand above her, both terrified and eager. Grissom loved to watch her brain go through its paces. But touching her… and still having to hide. //Just an experiment. Be logical and cold, Gil.\\\ Sinking to his knees in front of her, he was shocked at how calm his voice managed to be. “First injury?”

“Bruising around both wrists, wider and darker on the insides of her arms.” Sara held out both arms to him and his brain misfired. 

It had to start near her hands, of course. Grissom had held her hand once and the memory of her fingers wound through his had haunted him for weeks. Absently, his mind tried to stay logical. “Palms to pulse points is a more common grip.” He was procrastinating, Grissom realized, kneeling there just out of reach. //Just do it, Gil.\\\ His fingers curved around her arms as his legs moved forward to kneel over her ankles. 

“Gris?” The subdued laughter in her voice pulled his eyes to her face, which was breathlessly close to his own. “A sedated five year old couldn’t be restrained like this.” Sara wiggled, forcing his grip to tighten. “I could claw or knee several sensitive parts of your body right now. You’re not even trying, Grissom.” 

He was in way over his head, but damn, did Sara make it fascinating. “How about this?” 

000

What had she gotten herself into?

“How about this?” Grissom pushed, holding her wrists down on either side of her head. His knees bracketed hers, immobilizing her legs. And for all of the tiny amount of his body touching hers … it felt like so much more. 

And not enough by far. “Better,” Sara could hear the extra breath behind the word, trying not to blame the real reasons, Gil’s smile above her and the way his hair fell over his forehead. If his hands hadn’t had her pinned, Sara would have run her fingers through that short, thick hair. Use a grip on it to pull him down closer, to set her lips against… //Stop it, Sara Sidle. Stop it right now.\\\ “But can you try to rape me like this?” 

“Uh,” 

Sara loved it when Gil was stumped, even momentarily. She bit her lip to keep from smiling. It was only the press of her teeth into her skin that kept a harsh gasp inside when Gil moved. An ankle hooked between hers an instant before his body covered hers, touching her from chest to toes. His hips pushed between her legs, very effectively pinning her lower body to the floor. 

Sara’s brain was caught between racing to feel every sensation and being frozen and completely blanked. Either way there was no chance in hell of her voice working without saying completely unacceptable things. Like his first name and maybe the word “please.” 

Her only comfort was that Gil seemed just as startled. Like he’d woken up somewhere without knowing how he’d gotten there. But Sara knew she wanted him to stay exactly where he was. This was the stuff dreams were made of. Sara’s anyway. The heat and press of Gil above her. Being close enough to smell the mix of his cologne and disinfectant soap. Sara’s brain kept getting caught up in the feel of his hips between her legs, fighting not to wrap herself around him to hold him closer. 

“Other injuries?” 

His breath fluttered against her face and Sara didn’t know if she could answer him coherently when all she really wanted to do was kiss him. 

000

//Insect larvae develop in a span of time that is… disproportionate to their adult weight. Beetles can run upwards of one to two hundred miles an hour.\\\ Gil Grissom tried to recall every little fact that had earned him the name “Bug man.” Anything to get his mind and body’s attention off of the body beneath his. 

Sara Sidle. //No,\\\ Thinking about the fascinating body under his being Sara was bad. It only strengthened the responses he was trying to fight off. Knowing it was Sara’s pulse racing against his palms only made his own pulse that much harder to slow. And if he didn’t get his body back under control, one of his responses would be extremely easy for her to notice, pressed against her so tightly. 

Hardest to ignore was the sight of her teeth digging into her lower lip. Lips he’d dreamt of kissing.

Bugs weren’t working. All those baseball stats wouldn’t either. Back to the case. “Other injuries?” 

He was proud of himself for how normal his voice sounded when all her really wanted was to growl her name and lose himself in her kiss. Watching Sara’s eyes refocus made him realize they hadn’t been before. She might be having the same difficulty in concentrating that he was… //No, Grissom, get to work.\\\ 

She cleared her throat. “Bite mark, four inches below the left collarbone.” //So much for a benevolent God.\\\ Closing his eyes so she couldn’t read him, Grissom shifted against her, keeping her pinned as he moved lower. The scent of her perfume enticed him as he let his lips over near the top curve of her breast. //God, Sara…\\\ Grissom tried to resist, but when would he ever have a chance like this again. Knowing he shouldn’t, Grissom dipped his head to rest lips and chin lightly against the cotton-covered curve. Sara drew in a sharp breath under him, lifting harder against him. What Gil wouldn’t give to act freely in this situation. To bury his face against the soft warmth of her skin, run lips and tongue over her every sensitive nerve. Make her breath hitch around his name. 

//Gil Grissom, you are not going there, ever.\\\ But his body wasn’t listening to his brain anymore. Granted, part of that could be that his blood wasn’t reaching it anymore. He had to get away from Sara now, or she was going to know exactly what this was doing to him. And the look Grissom would see on Sara’s face. He couldn’t stand it. But he couldn’t run either. She would know why.

“It’s consistent with restraint.”

Even not able to look at her face, Grissom felt her nod in agreement. “Bruising, round patch inside the right knee.” 

//Thank you,\\\ Shifting his hips further from hers, he pushed her knees open wider with one of his. Closing his eyes, Grissom fought for a calm voice. “It’s consistent.” 

Sara was strangely still beneath him, her breath fluttering against his face and her pulse racing alongside his. Her next words set his pulse speeding even faster for more reasons than one. “She said he kept trying to kiss her. Left beard burn on her face and neck.” 

What had he done to deserve being tortured like this? There was no way he could put his mouth anywhere near her face without pressing his hips back against hers. 

And then his world would crash down around his feet in sharp, sparkly shards. //I’m sorry, Sara.\\\

000

Nobody had felt this good to Sara in years. Maybe forever. And Gil probably didn’t have a clue what he was doing to her. His body blanketed hers, melting and searing all her nerves. The way he looked bending his head to her chest was burned into her memory, fuel for her fantasies. It took every ounce of self-control Sara had to not wrap her leg around him when his knees widened hers even as she mourned the extra space between their hips. 

Some part of Sara’s brain must have still been working, even just subconsciously. And she knew it when she heard the next words leave her lips. The beard-stubble burns. Gil would have to press his body back between her thighs and put his lips so breathtakingly close to her own to test the injury. And while his arms strong above her and his heat surrounding her made her breath catch, the thought of his kiss made her bones melt.

Sara felt Grissom freeze, felt herself go motionless under him. A small quiet part of her chanted the word “please” until Gil moved. Then the part of her begging wasn’t small or quiet, it was screaming along all her nerves. She could feel him, his breath against her cheek, his hips almost close enough.

“It’s consistent, Sara.” 

It was only as Gil bit his lip and tried to pull back that she felt it. //What the …\\\ Her hands were still pinned, but one leg was free. And as long as she could move a single muscle, Sara couldn’t let him leave her now. “Gil,”

The sound of his name, or maybe it was the tight grip of her leg around his hips, made him stop short. Muscles in his back flinched, pressing his hips tighter into hers. Gil Grissom was lying above her with shock on his face and need in his body. Sara had never felt better in her life. “Sara,” He released her wrists, trying to push back against the curve of her knee. “I should…” 

“No, Gil,” Touching both hands to his face, Sara made him meet her eyes. “Is this…” Her legs tightened around him, her eyes fluttering and watching his do the same. “For me? Because of me?” 

She could see the denial trying to crawl onto his face, but it didn’t even make a dent in the need written in every line of him. Gil wanted her. “Sara, we… I…” 

Curving a hand around the back of his neck, Sara pulled him closer. “Gil, please tell me. It’s more than just this.” Another reflexive tightening of her legs pressed him closer, driving a breathless groan from two bodies. 

Gil finally reacted. A warm hand curved around the line of her jaw and his forehead touched hers. “God, Sara, how could you think otherwise even for a second.” 

“Gil,” He was going to melt her into the floorboards with the look on his face. And she would love every second of it. It only took an inch off the floor for her lips to find his. If the thought of Gil kissing her had liquefied her bones, the reality of it shattered the universe into sharp, sparkly little bits.

Attentive, focused and detailed, just like she’d imagined he would be. Gil explored every millimeter of her lips with his before pulling back with a concerned expression. “Are you sure, Sara?” 

“Gil, could you possibly not know how long I’ve wanted this?” Sara bit her lips, threading her hands into his hair to pull him closer. “How long I’ve needed you…” 

The smile that crept onto his lips sent a shiver down her back. Gil had never smiled at her with such sexual heat before. And as his head lowered to touch her lips to hers, Sara lost herself in his low groan of her name. 

And then she lost herself in the taste of his kiss. 

000

Sara Sidle wanted him, had her legs wrapped tight around his body, asking him if it was more than physical. //Sara,\\\ He touched her, Gil had to, needed to. Sliding a hand into the heat of her hair, Gil pulled her closer, letting everything he’d ever tried to hide from her into his face. He couldn’t let her think for an instant that he wanted her with anything less than every fiber of his being. “God, Sara. How could you think otherwise, even for a second.” 

“Gil,” God, he loved that sound, and her lips touching his only made it sweeter. Sara Sidle was kissing him and it was perfect. The warm press of her lips finally moving against his was heavenly. And real? “Are you sure, Sara?” 

She smiled and his heart sped up even more. “Gil, could you possibly not know how long I’ve wanted this?” The smile faded as Sara’s eyes flicked to his lips and her hands clenched in his hair. “How long I’ve needed you.” 

It was real, Sara wanted him, needed him and it wasn’t just another of his late night dreams. “Sara,” Gil pulled her tighter against his chest and parted her lips under his own. She tasted so sweet and felt so good in his arms. But Sara still wasn’t close enough. Cupping her head in one hand and bracing the other in the small of her back, Gil sat back on his heels and lifted Sara across his lap.

“Gil,” Her smile down at him made his breath catch an instant before Sara stopped his breathing all together. Every inch of her body moved deliberately flush against his own. Her arms tightened around his neck as his hands fell to the curve of her hips, pressing her hard over him. “You feel so…” Watching her eyes flutter and her neck arch sent a jolt of pride through him. Gil could do this to her. A high school ghost, middle-aged bug man could make her breathless and trembling in his arms. “So perfect, so right.” 

Sara was perfect and finally, finally his. “God, Sara, please.” Threading both hands into her hair, Gil helplessly dragged her lips to his, losing himself in the urgency of her mouth exploring his, of her nails pressing into his neck. Evidence, hard evidence that Sara wanted him, needed him was painted all over both of them. It was mind-blowing, but Gil needed more. He needed to mark her. Nibbling gently on her lower lip, Gil sent his hands under the edge of her white lab coat, gliding them up her legs to slip against the curve of her waist. She was so warm but something was still in the way. Fumbling past the cotton, his fingertips dragged over the soft heat of her skin. 

“Gil,” 

God, he did that to her. Only his hands on her skin had her neck arching and her voice calling out his name. “You are so beautiful, Sara.” His lips found the line of her throat, counting the speed of her heart with the tip of his tongue. She tasted so good, he had to fight back the urge to leave the imprint of his teeth in her skin, to stamp himself on her body. Pressing her tighter against his chest with his hands on her ribs, Gil compromised with his inner caveman, sucking a small but clear hickey well above the edge of her collar. “Sweet Sara,” 

“Gil, please.” Rocking her hips against his, Sara arched in his arms, exposing more of her delectable skin to his lips. A groan escaped him as he lowered his head, nipping gently at the line of her throat. She was so… responsive, gasping and squeezing her legs around his hips. “Gil, you’re buzzing.” 

“You make my head spin, Sara. Always have.” Leaning up, Gil reached for her lips with his only to be stopped short by her hand on his chest and a soft smile.

“Thanks, Gil, but I meant your pager.” 

Now he could hear it, that high pitched beeping he’d been ignoring. Ducking his head, Gil watched Sara’s hands stroke down his chest to snag the annoying pager off his belt. “Greg. He needs you in DNA.” 

He would give anything to not have to let her go right now. “Sara…” 

“Go talk to Greg, then meet me at your place.” Her arms curled around his neck, bringing her lips distractingly close to his own. “And if you’re not there in twenty minutes, I’m coming back and putting the nearest desk to a very unprofessional use.” Before he got his brain past the image of her on his desk enough to speak, Sara dropped a short but deep kiss on his lips “I’m not giving you the time to run from this. I need you too much.” 

//Like I could.\\\ “Sara,” Hands tightened on their own, crushing her against his chest as his mouth invaded hers, trying to show her with only a kiss just how much he needed her. Breathing unevenly, Gil made her meet his eyes. “I am not running, Sara, not ever.” 

She trembled, her eyes fluttering as she touched her forehead to his, relief painted over her face. “I’ll hold you to that, Gil. But go now. Greg’ll look for you when you don’t answer your pager.” 

He had to let go of her. Gil knew that, even if the idea was painful to nerves all over his body. “I think he’ll be just as shocked if I go to DNA with you wrapped around my waist like this.” 

“Fun as that would be…” Sara smiled, uncurling her arms from his neck. “We’d give poor Greggo a heart attack.” Bracing both hands on his shoulders, she pressed closer one more time before standing up in front of him. Looking down at him, Sara bit her lip and fisted her hands. It was simply astonishing what Sara was doing to him. And what he could apparently do to her. With graying hair and more extra pounds and years than he’d care to admit to, and Sara, young, beautiful Sara, was staring down at him with unmitigated heat in her face for him. 

Reaching into his pocket, Gil managed to stand without dragging Sara back into his arms again. “Twenty minutes,” He knew his fingers lingered against her skin as he handed her his house keys. “I’ll hurry.” Gil turned sharply and walked out the door. Her voice behind him almost stopped him out in the hallway. “You better, Gil. I’m tired of being patient.” With a great deal of effort, Gil only straightened his back and kept walking. //Nineteen minutes and counting.\\\ 

000


	2. Chapter 2

000  


Consistent with restraint  


By AnitaB  


Chapter two: So much for restraint

It only took Sara five minutes to drive to Grissom’s place and let herself in with his key. That gave Gil ten minutes to talk to Greg before the deadline was in jeopardy.

Which gave Sara fifteen cold, lonely minutes to wait for his touch. Considering that she’d waited years already, fifteen minutes had never seemed so long before. She walked around his living room, apparently looking at the insects displayed in their precise little frames. But really, all Sara could think about was the touch of his hands on her skin, the feel of his body pressed against hers. //Hurry up, Gil.\\\

Her feet took her to his bedroom door. It was just how she’d imagined it. Bug books on the night stand. Plain cotton sheets folded into almost perfect hospital corners. Sara had dreamed of messing up those sheets. Of waking up tangled in that simple cotton fabric and wrapped in his arms. She almost went in and laid on those sheets, but didn’t. //Not without Gil.\\\ The fantasy wouldn’t be the same without him inviting her here.

Sara had barely gotten her nerves settled enough to sit on the couch when the doorknob turned. The sound pushed her to her feet and severed steps closer to the door. //Gil?\\\ 

“Gris?” Sara’s eyes locked to his face, almost afraid of what they might see. What if he had changed his mind? What if he didn’t really want her? What if … Gil’s eyes met hers before flicking over her lips and the hickey on her neck. The heat and half-satisfied hunger on his face matched the clenching of his hands. Both weakened her already melting knees. 

“Gris? What happened to Gil?” He stepped forward, reaching out to her uncertainly. It was too much, everything and still not enough. It was like a magnet in his chest was affecting every cell of her body, drawing her in. Sara found herself cradled tight against his chest murmuring his first name into his ear. “Sara,” His hands tightening on her back drove a soft gasp from her throat.

“Gil,” Sara pulled back just enough to see the heat in his eyes before taking his lips with hers. The slow careful invasion of his tongue was accompanied by those detailed fingers slipping along her cheek and into her hair. God he was worshipping her with the delicate cradle of his hands on her face and the reverent exploration of his kiss. And it felt amazing, but Sara needed more. “Gil,”

Her fingers found and worked open his coat, pushing it to the floor. The buttons on his shirt were the next goal until his hands caught her wrists. “Sara, we don’t have to go so fast. I don’t want to rush you.” 

“Fast?” Sara laughed against his lips, she couldn’t help it, even as part of her noticed his arms tightening at the sound. “Fast, really. Gil, entire mountain ranges are whizzing past us laughing at how slow we’ve been going.” Touching one finger to those talented lips, Sara kept in whatever he was about to say. “And don’t even try to say anything about geologists time. We’re human here and I need you.” She immediately re-attacked his buttons only to be crushed against his chest and lifted off her feet.

“God, Sara,” This kiss wasn’t nearly as careful and slow as the one before but it was all the more powerful. Because Gil was finally not holding back from her. Tightening her arms around his shoulders, Sara crossed her ankles behind his back, admiring the movement of muscles in his shoulders with eager hands. His hands slid down her back to support her hips, pressing her body tighter against his.

But he still wasn’t close enough. “Bed, Gil?” Tilting her head down, Sara felt his throat vibrate with a groan. //He wants me. Gil Grissom really wants me.\\\ Flicking the tip of her tongue along the heavy pulse beating just under his skin, she smiled. //What’s your pulse rate at now, Gil?\\\ Sara loved that his arms squeezed tighter around her at the wet glide of her mouth over his skin. She adored feeling the hard length of him pressed tight against her body. “Gil, please.” 

“Sara,” Gil’s lips groaned against hers before one hand slid up the length of her back. “Too far. Couch?” 

She could barely nod before he was kissing her and blindly moving them both to the brown leather couch. //Finally,\\\ Sara tucked herself tighter into his lap, her hands finally free to deal with his shirt. Not about to fight with even more stubborn buttons, she dragged the shirt half-opened over his head. “Gil,” Groaning his name, Sara helplessly ran her hands over the hot skin of his back and shoulders, simply loving the heat and movement of him. Needing more of him, she nibbled at the line of his throat, lightly marking his skin. She wanted to claim him, paint evidence of this touch over his body. Watch him at work and know he was wearing the marks of her nails under his clothes. “Please, Gil.” 

000

God, she was so amazing. And standing in the middle of his own living room with Sara wrapped around his body was mind-boggling and bone-melting. His legs would never hold.

“Bed, Gil?” The words were breathed against his skin as Sara ran lips and tongue up and down his throat. Her touch and the picture of her in his sheets tightened his arms and forced a groan from his lips. Sara felt so unbelievably good he never wanted to let her out of his arms. But there was no way his knees would get him and her down the hall to his bedroom. Gil found his hands stroking down her back, pressing his hips harder between her legs. The sudden arch of her back and the sharp gasp on her lips weakened his knees even more. “Gil, please.”

“Sara,” Hungry fingers traveled the length of her back to tangle in her hair. He had to have her, had to touch. Had to sit down before his knees gave out. “Too far. Couch?” Breathlessly waiting, Gil got lost in the hot urgency of her bitten lip and quick nod. Those sweet lips… //God, Sara…\\\ Somehow he found himself kissing those beautiful lips and pulling Sara across his lap, helplessly groaning into her kiss. 

The groan stopped suddenly, caught in his throat at the feel of every inch of Sara’s body moving closer to his own. //Sara,\\\ “Gil,” Her voice and her hands. //Please, Sara,\\\ Her hands at his belt dragged his shirt up and Gil reluctantly took his hands from her back to help the shirt off. Then every nerve in his body seized up in overload. Sara… Sara’s hands were rubbing over the skin of his back and shoulders while her mouth traveled in little gently bites down the line of his throat. “Please, Gil.” His heart was going to burst in his chest if she didn’t stop that, didn’t stop touching him and saying his name. But his world would shatter if Sara did stop.

“Sara,” Gil had to touch her. Now. His fingers fought past the bottom edge of her shirt. Bracing one hand in the small of her back, he peeled the t-shirt over her head. Gil got lost in the sight of her hair falling over her bare shoulders. He’d dreamed about this, about feeling Sara’s arms bare around him, about running his hands and lips over her skin. //God, Sara you are…\\\ “So beautiful,” Gil could hear the awe in his voice as his fingers stroked her cheek before running lightly along the curve of her shoulder. Helpless to resist, he flattened both hands against her ribs and lifted Sara high enough into the curve of his chest to run the tip of his tongue over her collarbone with a groan. “You taste so good, sweet Sara.” 

A groan shook the skin under his adoring mouth and nails dug into his shoulders. Sara’s nails were marking him, hard proof that she wanted him in the light welts left behind. Gil loved just how much she wanted him, trailing soft little kisses down her chest just to feel her hands tighten on his back and her voice hitch in her throat. 

“Gil, for god’s sake, please.” Ten fingertips stroked down the muscles of his upper arms, dragging his hands up over the back clasp of her bra. “I need… Gil, I need to feel you. I need,” Sara bit her lip yet again, trying to drive him insane no doubt, and rocked her hips into his. “I need you to touch me. Please, Gil.” 

It would take a stronger man than he was to resist both the clamoring in his own skin and the plea in her voice. “Sara,” His lips found hers as his hands acted on their own to strip away the bra. A low groan escaped Gil at the feel of her breasts against his skin. Sara Sidle was half-naked and wrapped in his arms. His brain misfired at the thought, leaving his body and heart on auto-pilot. And every inch of her skin was on his itinerary. Hands warmed themselves along the line of her back and the curve of her waist, pressing Sara higher and closer against his chest. Weakly breaking the kiss, Gil smiled at the breathless woman in his arms. //Sara Sidle, I must be dreaming.\\\ Dipping his head, he prayed to never wake up and pressing adoring lips to the curve of her breast. 

She arched up against him, her nails marking the back of his neck and her voice caressing his ears. “Gil,” This was the dream, not just touching her, but having Sara want him to touch her. “Gil, please. Human speed.” She braced her hands on his shoulders and lifted against his mouth, begging with more than her voice. Moving his hands to support the backs of her thighs, Gil smiled against her skin and took the stiffened peak of her breast into his mouth. He loved that he could do this to her. That the simple caress of his mouth or his hands could make her back arch and her voice catch in her throat. But if simple was like this, what would complex do to her? Flattening both hands on her back, Gil attacked her nipples with lips, teeth, tongue and every trick he’d ever even heard of, just to hear the incoherent gasping of what could be his name. The way her back arched far enough to sweep her hair across his hands only added to the rush.

“Sara,” Gil groaned against her skin as her nails pierced his back and her hips rocked against his. She was burning him alive … and he loved it. Clenching one hand in her hair, he pulled her down for a kiss. “Sara, I need you.” 

Gil got lost in the urgent way her mouth was exploring his, until he felt her hands at his belt. “Need you, too, Gil. Out of these. Now.” Her lips slid down the line of his throat and her fingers slid down his zipper. 

“God, Sara,” Every nerve in his entire body was now focused solely on her skin touching his, the length of her fingers encircling him. Gil was about to explode all over her hands. “Sara, honey, please.” He nearly shoved her off his lap to get her hands off his length and his fingers to the clasp of her belt. “I… Sara, I’m not…” The button of her pants suddenly refused to give way and his hands were shaking to badly. Leaning his cheek against the curve of her waist, he groaned helplessly. “Help me here, Sara.” 

She stepped back out of his arms, her hands moving to her belt. “Get yours off.” That he could do, shoving the opened slacks past his knees to be kicked off with his shoes. When Gil raised his eyes, it was to see the last of Sara’s clothes hit the floor behind her. //Beautiful, so beautiful.\\\ She was standing in front of him completely bare and staring down at him heat and need written all over her. 

It was unbelievable that Sara was here with him. But she wasn’t close enough. “Sara, come here.” His arms opened on their own to invite this beautiful woman back into them. It was cold without her skin against his. “Sara, please.” Stretching out a hand to her, Gil watched in amazement as Sara’s eyes roamed over him and she shook her head. 

“Not yet, I … I want to see this a sec.” 

“See what?” 

Sara smiled, with a soft, almost self-derisive humor and took a half-step closer that almost let him reach her. “Gil Grissom actually wanting me. I can’t believe it’s real.” 

“It’s real, Sara,” His straining fingers caught hers and he clasped her hand in his pulling Sara closer. “And if you come here, we’ll both be able to feel it. Not just see.” 

“Gil,” This was it, heaven, paradise, nirvana. Sara’s body flush against his heated every chilled nerve in his skin. Her arms and legs squeezing tight around him made his breath catch in his throat. The wet heat of her desire against the need he couldn’t deny burned him. 

“Sara, please.” One hand curved around her jaw to pull her into a kiss as the other hand tightened on her hip. Sara pressed even closer, her lips opening eagerly against his and her hips moving softly. Pulling back with the taste of her kiss, Gil smiled up at her with a helpless groan. “Sara, honey. Now, please. I need to be inside you, please.” 

Her eyes locked to his as her fingers guided him to the entrance of her body. “I need it too, Gil, so much.” He watched her teeth sink into her lower lip as her body surrounded his one slow inch at a time. //Thank God,\\\ Gil held her tight, simply trying to breathe past the feel of Sara holding him so deep and groaning his name. He needed, he needed to kiss that lower lip, needed to feel all of her. 

“God, Sara,” Another press of his lips to hers led her hands to clench on his shoulders. His hands stroked along her skin to cup her hips, helping the smooth rocking of her body over his. She was … Sara felt so… “Perfect, Sara, honey, you’re mine.” 

To the sound of his name on her lips and the sharp bite of her nails in his back, Gil moved. Squeezing his arms around her, he tugged her head down for his kiss, his hips arching up against hers. Sara wasn’t close enough, not by half. “Gil,” he groaned, loving her voice and the touch of her hands cupping his jaw. “I’m yours, Gil,” Her lips rocked harder against his, stealing his breath. “You just didn’t want me.” 

//Didn’t … What!\\\ He had to show here the truth. Twisting around, Gil pressed Sara down into the couch cushions. “I have always wanted you, Sara. Always.” Claiming her mouth with his, he thrust inside her, making every cell of her body respond to his. “Always.” 

000

He was inside her. Gil Grissom was buried as deep inside her as humanly possible and holding her so tight she almost couldn’t breathe. But his name still got out. “Gil,” 

Gil kissed her, soothing her bitten lip with a stroke of his tongue. “God, Sara,” Another kiss stole her control and Sara’s hands dug into his shoulders. Her body listened to the feel of his hands on her skin, moving above him carefully. This was … amazing, heavenly. “Perfect, Sara, Honey, you’re mine.” 

//Yes, yours.\\\ Sara didn’t know how many times she said his name mindlessly, lost in the fierce grip of his arms and the urgent need of his kiss. And the feel of him arching into her body, the way he felt inside her… Sara might never be coherent again. But she needed to be, needed to tell him… Forcing open her hands, Sara slid her fingertips along the line of his jaw. “I’m yours, Gil.” Her body moved harder against his, claiming him as he had claimed her. God, it felt so good to be his. “You just didn’t want me.” 

From an inch away, Sara watched utter shock, fierce denial and unbendable determination fill his eyes one after the other. Then he moved, one hand curved behind her head as his body turned, pressing her back down into the leather seat. His hips pressed deeper as his hands cupped her face. Now breathing was beyond impossible. “I have always wanted you, Sara. Always.” Gil’s kiss froze the air in her lungs until the thrust of his hips forced it from her throat in a gasp. “Always.” 

//Gil,\\\ He was burning her alive, sending shocks down all her nerves. Wrapping her legs high around his ribs, Sara groaned against his lips and arched to meet each thrust of his hips. “Gil, please.” She left more nail marks down his back at the glide of his lips down her neck. “Gil, my Gil. Mine.” Every move of his body was one more closer to the edge, to the mass of feelings just waiting to spill outward over all of her. Nobody had ever felt so good. Ever. And now his lips were taking hers again. Helpless, Sara wrapped herself even tighter around him and gave herself to his kiss. 

“Yours, Sara. Always yours.” His voice, low and rough against her lips, sent another pulse of feeling up her spine. But it was the words that clinched it. Sara had wanted this for so long and never believed she would ever really have him. Gil was hers. Every nerve in her body reacted to the thought, making her every muscle clench to pull him closer. Some coherent part of Sara’s brain heard her voice scream his name. But more of her felt the heated rush of Gil inside her. And every cell down to her toes heart the low, breathless rasp of her name on his lips.

This was remarkably peaceful considering that she couldn’t catch her breath and her heart was beating its way out of her chest. Maybe trying to reach his. “Gil,” Weakly uncurling her nails from the skin of his back, Sara rubbed her palms over his shoulders, pulling him closer. A groan passed her lips at the warm stroke of his hands on her skin and the hot push of his breath on her neck. 

“Sara,” That sweet face raised enough to meet Sara’s eyes with his. His voice melted every last cell in her body. But his eyes… Sara had never even dreamed of seeing Gil Grissom look at her like that. 

“Stay,” Holding him closer with every inch of her body, Sara caught his hips in a kiss. “Stay here, Gil.” 

“Not leaving you, Sara.” He dropped a kiss on her lips, sweetly cupping her face before raising his head. “Not ever. But if we fall asleep here, we’ll both have back problems later on.” Sliding both arms around her, Gil pressed closer along her body, driving a gasp onto her lips. “The bed? Let me hold you.” 

Speechless and breathless, Sara just nodded and buried her face in his neck as he lifted her into his arms. While she was lost in the warmth of his skin, Gil had moved them both down the hall and through his bedroom door. Gil was carrying her to his bed. He laid her on those cotton sheets, but didn’t follow her down. “Gil?” Leaning up on one hand, Sara reached for him with the other. “Please,” 

His fingers twined through hers but he didn’t move closer, just stood there and stared down at her. “I’ve waited so long to see this. I never believed it would happen.” The awe in his voice made her hands shake. The curve of his hand into her hair only moved the trembling into her arms. Sara was about to collapse onto his sheets if he kept looking at and touching her like this. “Beautiful sight, Sara Sidle, in my bed, wanting me.” Gil sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning close to press a kiss on her lips. 

//Gil,\\\ Locking her arms around his neck, Sara pulled Gil close and dived eagerly into his kiss. “No, Gil, Not wanting. Needing.” Cupping his face in both hands, she breathe a groan against his lips. “I’m here, in your bed, needing you.” Another breathless kiss later, Sara walked two fingertips up the naked length of his thigh. “What I don’t understand is why more of you isn’t in this bed with me.” 

Damn, Gil could move fast when he chose to. In the space of one shaky breath, she was wrapped in the heat of his skin and the tight grip of his arms. “Better?” 

//God, yes.\\\ “Hmm…” She could stay like this forever. Gil’s arms around her, his kiss, his touch. The growl and whisper of his voice. His hands pulling the blankets up around them. His heart beating under her cheek. Sara could spend forever like this. Sleeping in his arms and working at his side.

Working. Greg. DNA. 

Forcing her eyes back open, she leaned up on his chest. “What did Greg have for you?” 

A sheepish smile crossed his lips. Almost distracting Sara back into another kiss. “Uh, yeah. We got him. She yanked a lock of his hair out in the back of her car. Contradicts his story.” 

A wide grin crept onto Sara’s lips. “He claimed he was never in her car, that they met at the motel room.” Leaning down to brush a kiss over his lips, she laughed. “Why do they always think they can lie?” 

His hands stroked up the curve of her back to cup her face, making her eyelids flutter. “They never know what brilliant minds they’re up against.” 

//Gil, my brilliant, oblivious Gil.\\\ “No, they never do.” Letting his arms pull her closer, Sara put all her considerable focus into making Gil’s equally brilliant grey matter leak out his ears. 

000 

The end.


End file.
